Nightmares Come Alive
WARNING: This log contains some scenes that might be offensive to some Readers. Implied Incest and Rape occurs. PLEASE, consider if you want to read this. I consider this an NC-17 LOG Title: Welcome to the Conversion Process Players: '''Diana, Heather O'Leary, and Kita '''Location: '''Visitor Mothership: Los Angeles - Conversion Chamber '''Synopsis: '''In the Club Destruction, Heather was captured by Diana, and sent to the Conversion Chamber. Here is the first session. ''LOG BEGINS:'' Diana steps in, and smiles at a completely Naked Heather, strapped to the chamber. "So… Colonel O'Leary.. Banshee I believe, yes.. Banshee…" She smiles, and just looks at Heather, "I must say, you look better for your age than I'd have expected." She smiles and moves to the Technician, Kita, "Prepare to begin Phase 1." Heather O'Leary glares at Diana, "Fuck you whore-bitch." Kita hops up onto the chair at the controls, and starts pushing buttons. "Yes, ma'am…" Diana smiles back at Heather, "Maybe later I will let you experience the pleasure of having sex with me, dear, but for now." She motions to Kita, "Start. Intensity 3. Phase 1. Death of Family scene. Use Ham Tyler and Mike Donovan as her parent's killers. Remove the image of Visitors." Kita turns up the intensity, and nods, tapping in the proper controls. "Yes, ma'am…" She engages the sequence then. Heather O'Leary's head snaps up, and she is locked inside a personal hell. She watches as Donovan and Tyler kill her parents. Not once, but 5 times right before her eyes. She cries out, but than says, slowly, forcibly, "NOT… REAL! NOT… REAL!" Diana just smiles, watching Heather in the chamber. It always starts this way. "What do we know about her? I know she is strong willed, but what dirty little secrets can we dig up?" Heather O'Leary cries out again, as the images get more gore-filled. She screams, "Damn you Diana, get out of my head!" The light flashing around her causes her not to see Diana, but she knows this is Diana's game. Diana just stares at Heather, as Kita looks through the traumatic memories called up by the Conversion Machine. Kita hmms a little at the images. "Oooh… that one could be amusing torture…" She starts tapping one up, adjusting the images to make sure its all the people she knew, doing it. "seems someone tried to convince her to be pregnant once…" She starts adjusting the scenario, so it looks like she went through with it, and Juliet killed the child upon delivery. Heather O'Leary's eyes fill with tears, as she is raped by Willie, and held down by the other members of the Resistance, including Elizabeth. She screams out as the scene flashes to the delivery, where Juliet killed her child. "NO! NO!" She starts to tremble, and her brain is trying to make her deny this, but part of the brain is insisting it really happened. Kita smirks as the scene, randomly going through iterations of the first part, with, well, everyone she ever knew forcibly getting into her, in different ways and times. Perverted little snert that she is. For her roommate, she makes certain that they turn her in for violating don't ask/don't tell, to get her ejected while they continue onward. Diana just watches, "Increase intensity to 6, and start Phase 2." Heather O'Leary is able to fight it back, at least with the ejection from the Military, and the roommate. She knows she is Banshee. She screams like one as her brother rapes her, that is something she can not handle. "Nooooooo!" Kita laughs, turning it up and replaying the one with the brother, at the more intense level. And in a more disgusting fashion. As the scene gets worse, it is actually easier for Heather to deny it, "NEVER FUCKING HAPPENED!" Her brother might have had sex with her, if he was forced, but never would he enjoy it. The more it happens, the easier it is for her to deny that part. The rest is the hard part. Diana frowns, "Stop the Sex and Rape scenes… Move to… Something that would cause her nightmares, something that really happened…" Kita growls a little at that, and starts switching it again, to the fight where she got knifed, trying to run that through. Heather O'Leary smiles slightly, "I won this fight…." Than the fight goes against her, and she cries as pain goes through her. Diana mutters, "Full Intensity, final Phase. I want her to pass out… Let her sleep for a few hours, and we will do it again." Kita nods, and turns the machine up to maximum. "Yes, ma'am…" She starts trying to run through everything bad that ever happened in the woman's life, after turning the intensity to maximum. Heather O'Leary screams and is starting to blackout from the trauma, and as fast as it is going. Diana steps into the Conversion Chamber itself, out of the range of the transmitters, "Heather, let me help you… reach out to me." Heather O'Leary keeps her hands at her side, and cries, "No…. NO! Fuck NO! Die bitch! I'd rather DIE!" Diana glances at Kita, and nods, giving her the instructions to fire the jolt of pain that will knock the girl out. Kita nods, pushing the machine up further. Heather O'Leary blacks out, mercifully unable to handle anymore. Diana nods to herself, "That went well I think." She turns and walks towards the exit, "Give the girl half a glass of hot water, and some salty bread when she wakes up. Keep her cell dark." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-NC-17 Category:Heather-Conversion